A link Heart Between
by Titan Shifter
Summary: Yuuna had an unexpected meeting, a destiny meeting with someone when searching for Yukina who left ice world after finding out that she had a brother.. Yuuna went to the human with a hidden intention. Find what's her intention by following the story plot.
1. Chapter 1

_**Our protagonist this time is a demon from ice land named Yuuna. She known Yukina for a long time as they friends for a long time.**_

_** One day she learn a surprising truth about Yukina.**_

* * *

_**" Yuuna listen to me. You must never told what I told you to Yukina " said one of the elder of Ice Apparitions demon. Yukino nodded " I understand but**_

_**I still don't believe there's a male a IMiKO **_**(cursed child )_ born in our race. " Yuuna shakes her head in disbelieve. In time ... in time you will meet him_**

**_The child named is..._**

* * *

" Yukina do you need to go?" ask Yuuna sadly. " Yes..." Yukina pause and look toward the sky. " I need to find my brother..""_Since when she know she has_

_a brother ?"_ she thought to herself. Yuuna sigh " I let you go. If you really want to go." Yukina smiled and bowed " Thank you Yuuna - san " Yuuna watch as

Yukina figure disappear .

**But that event was already in the past..**

* * *

" I hope you alright Yukina " she look around. " _So this is the human world look like " _she thought and look around. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

" Ojou - chan it is a bad weather to walk around with that thick yukata" a thug smirk at Yuuna. " Come with Onni - chan and we buy some thin cotton clothes

for you." the other thug wink at her . " I warn you to take your hands off me " Yuuna glare at them sharply. " What's with her .."The thug still tightly grab hold

of her hand." I already warn you..." Suddenly, fast as a lightning some grab hold of the thug hand. " She already warn and stop messing with her.." The person

grip gets even tighter that make the thug loses grip of Yuuna hands. " Ceh! what's wrong with that chibi " The thugs walk away. " Ariga..." " You not from the

human world right ? " He ask suddenly."Huh?... I'm from the ice land.." she reply. " No wonder your scent looks familiar. Sorry for asking weird question "

He walk away. "Wait!" Yuuna creid to him. He stop and turn around " what ? ". " Y.. you not from this human world..." " You a demon too...Right? " she ask him

He began to walk again leaving Yuuna standing alone in a crowd. Yuuna watch him as him disappear into the crowd. " I wonder who is he ? " she ask herself.

* * *

**That's all for the chapter now. I will continue depending on you guys review XD . Please review this fanfic... I hope you like this story..**


	2. Chapter 2 : Reunion with a friend

**Hello everyone Titan Shifter is back! Please enjoy the story**

* * *

Yuuna still wander around the city looking lost after met the mysterious demon. " I forgot to ask the young demon for direction" she murmur to herself in

slient. " Excuse me ? are you looking for someone"a young human girl ask her politely with a smile on her face. Yuuna just stare at her.

**Kuwabara's Room**

" ...then I beat the crap out of them with my iron fist" Kuwabara said it with a laugh. " You so strong Kuwabara " Yukina said with a smile. " Don't trust anything

he said Yukina!. He's just a big fat liar!" accuse Boten. " I bet Yusuke is the one who beat them" Hiei added. " Shut up Chibi!" shout Kuwabara. Kurama and

Yusuke chuckled.

" Hey guys I'm back!" Kayko call out. " Hey Kayko welcome back " said Yusuke to Kayko. "I bring someone with me" Kayko move aside and Yuuna walk forward

" Please to meet you " she bow down politely. " She remind me of Yukina a lot !" Kuwabara point up. " Yuuna-san? Is that you?" Yukina approach Yuuna.

Yunna look up " Yukina?" They both let out a happy cried and bear hug each other. " Friendship relationship is the best" said Boten and begin to cry.

Kurama just smile but Hiei dosen't seem shock and that's make Kurama suspect him. " That's a good thing that Yukina now happy right Hiei?.Why don't you tell

her something important that make her more happier?" Yusuke said with a big smile written on his face. Everyone who knew Hiei's secrete begin to

smile and smirking. "Is it me or I'm being left out ?" Kuwabara ask them ." Yuuna-san what are you doing here?" Yukina ask her while releasing her." Well..I'm

looking for you and other thing" she smile.

" Did the others( ice apparitions ) approve of you leaving the land ? " Yukina ask her with a concern look on her face. Yuuna nod. Kurama approach Yuuna

" Yuuna can I ask your relationship with Yukina ?" Yukina just nod" Me and Yukina is just like a childhood friend relationship" she explain. " Are you.."Boten

interrupt their conversation " What is the other thing you're searching?" Yuuna smile nervously" I'm sorry but I can't tell you " Boten look disappointed.

" What do you think Hiei ?" Kurama ask him. " Stop asking me these question will you"reply Hiei. " _Hiei ?" _Yuuna seem shock.

* * *

_**The child named is Hiei.**_

* * *

_" He's Hiei ,Yukina's brother and a Imiko child" _she thought while shot a deadly glare toward Hiei direction.

* * *

**That's all for chapter two. Hope you like it :)**


End file.
